Sierra visits Cody
by dubb1
Summary: having not seen his girlfriend for a whole year will cody finally gets to sierra again but is a vist enough to make up for lost time?


A year had passed since sierra & Cody became a couple though they haven't seen each other in person since they left total drama. Though they kept in touch though E-mail & phone calls now nineteen Cody hasn't changed physically but still had gone through some changes having moved into his own apartment Cody was still working on being a billiard champion wining lots of local competitions though he still missed sierra. Coming home from work Cody was eager to talk to sierra through the phone upon walking into his apartment Cody rushed to call sierra to see how she was doing but to his surprise no answer.

"I wonder what she's up to." He thought lying on his bed

Cody demeanor change he was really looking forward to speaking to his girlfriend. At first he thought it was nothing but then he thought maybe she was upset with him. Since sierra left to live in Germany Cody promise to stay in touch but barely manage to keep his promise recently sierra hasn't been answering his calls or e-mails feeling maybe this long distant relationship is starting to become too much for her.

"Guess I really can't blame her…well whoever she's with probably treats her better."

Before Cody could sink any further in despair a knock at the door forced him to get up out of bed, annoyed at first Cody tried to ignore it but then whoever it was continued to annoy him.

"Fine I'm coming."

Walking towards the door Cody was not in the mood to be bothered by anyone, as he came upon the door Cody prepared himself to deal with whoever it was.

"Hello."

"Hello yourself Cody-wody."

Realizing that nickname & the voice who said it Cody looked up to realized that his visitor was non-other than Sierra dressed in the same clothes she always wears. There was a short second of silence between the two before Cody finally spoke again.

"S…Sierra!?"

"EEEEE Cody."

Sierra hugged Cody as hard as she could bury his face in her bosom. While enjoying it but lost his balance causing him to fall back with sierra on top. As he opened his eyes he noticed sierra face right above you.

"Oh Cody I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too but what are you doing here."

"I came to visit you."

"Really."

"Really, have you gotten bigger?"

"No but I see you have."

Cody was referring to sierra's bust in the year since he last saw her sierra cup size went from a large C-Cup to now a larger 36DD-Cup.

"Want to get reacquainted." She asked seductively

Sierra effortlessly yanked the front of her shirt letting her tits bounce free for Cody, first Cody wanted given but sheer will power forced him to stay in control.

"Wait hold on sierra." Said Cody slipping out from under sierra to his feet.

"What's wrong bunny-face I thought you'd be happy to see me & these." She asked swaying her tits

"I am but…we haven't see each other for a whole year don't you think we should catch up before we get to that."

Taking a second to think about sierra realized that Cody was right it was too soon but she knew how to speed things up.

"Your right Cody." She said stuffing her tits back into her shirts much to Cody's disappointment.

"Uh so how long have you been down here?"

"I arrived a few hours ago; I'll only be down here for a few days soI spent the day looking for a place to stay but no luck." "Sorry for not answering your call I've been traveling I visited my mom then I was coming to see you

"I understand… wait you have no place to stay!?"

"Nope."

"Well then you can stay here with me."

" really?"

"Sure I'd be a lousy boyfriend if I let my girlfriend who I haven't seen in a whole year live on the streets."

"Oh Cody."

Cody prepared himself for one of sierra's vice grip hugs but was surprised by all he got was a passionate kiss on the lips.

"You're still as sweet as ever."

"Oh hey Sierra since we've got a lot of catching up why no I go get us something like, dinner. & a movie"

"I see an in house date I like it."

"Okay then I'll be back."

"Hurry back codykins."

Rushing out the door Cody made his way to the movie rental store, as he made his way through the store Cody couldn't help but be happy that sierra was at home waiting for him. He now felt like a fool for thinking sierra forgot about him & was even happier to see that he was wrong. As he ran through the different video genre Cody started thinking like Sierra's tits he was amazed at how they grew in just a year but also turned on at how good it felt when sierra hugged him & his face was buried in her.

"No snap out of it Cody have to focus don't lose control."

Still trying to shake off his horniness Cody grabbed the first thing he sees without reading it first, as he handed the video into the clerk surprising him.

"Uh pardon my asking but what the movie is for."

"My girlfriend came down to visit so I thought we could stay in & watch a movie…I hope she likes it."

"Trust me she'll love this."

"Thanks well goodnight."

_**30 minutes later**_

After buy Chinese food to go with the movie that he had rented Cody had returned home to his apartment to his surprise it was a lot cleaner than it was before. During his time gone sierra had cleaned the entire apartment before she also organized his trophies.

"Sierra where are you?"

"I'm in the living room."

Following her voice into the living to his surprise he found sierra sitting on his couch her hair unbraided dressed in purple butterfly hot pants with a matching tiny sports bra. Cody was frozen in shock at how sexy sierra looked but that was part of sierra's plan to seduce Cody.

"Welcome back Cody hope you don't mind me cleaning up a little."

"Not all." He said with a gulp

Knowing that he's taken the bait sierra decided to add a little fuel to his fire, jumping to her feet sierra began stretching perking out her chest making it appear that her tits were about to burst out of her bra, then she bent over showing off nice round ass & how she was wearing it almost like a thong. Finished teasing sierra walked up to Cody taking the food & the movie from him she seductively whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you go get change while I get thing ready here."

"sure." Said the dumb struck boy

Heading into his bedroom to change though still aroused Cody quickly changed into his sweat before returning to sierra who had everything ready for them.

"Somebody's been working out."

Embarrassed at first Cody quickly warmed up to the compliment before sitting down. Sierra wasted no time snuggling up to Cody but she noticed that something was on his mind.

"Cody what wrong?"

"Well I just feel bad that I thought you forgot about me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I really haven't kept my promise & when you stopped answering I though."

"Oh Cody I understand but you never have to worry you're the only guy for me & always will be no matter how far apart we are for however long."

"Thanks sierra."

"You're welcome…you know we could just skip dinner & the movie & move towards the bedroom." She flirted pulling down her bra a little

"No...No… it would be rude if we didn't watch."

Agreeing though still a little annoyed that Cody was still playing hard to get sierra decided to go along with it. As they ate dinner while watching the movie Cody noticed that there was something strange about movie then just as the finish the move went to a scene to which a man & woman began to make out. Starting of innocent at first it began to get more graphic as they began removing their clothes. Alarm Cody tried to turn of the movie but was stopped by sierra who wanted to keep watching, as the characters began having sex Cody realized that he had rented a porno. Suddenly sierra stood up giving Cody a very seductive look on her face, leaving him feeling aroused but scared too.

"Oh I see what's going on."

"Sierra what are you doing!?"

Removing her bra revealing her tits again sierra gave Cody a little by making her boobs bounce in front of him for a few seconds before pulling down her pants revealing her shapely ass sticking it out a Cody. Cody tried his best to resist every thought in his mind that told him to take her. Fully naked sierra sat down next Cody shooting a very seductive look.

"You bought it movie to get me horny didn't you."

"No it was a mistake."

"Then what that in your pants."

Looking down Cody noticed a raging hard on in his pants this only confirmed what sierra thought.

"That's because of…"

"Because of these bunny face." Teased sierra playing with her tits in front of Cody.

"I…I..."

"Oh Cody!"

Pulling Cody into a kiss, sierra pouncing on him sitting on his lap while she buried his face in her tits, determined to make him as horny as she was. Unknown to sierra, Cody was already horny giving into his hormones desire as he was massaging her ass while she grinds herself in his lap.

"You've got magic fingers candy-kins."

"Sierra is it ok we take this to my bedroom."

Hopping off him sierra quickly stripped Cody before taking him into his bed room. Sitting on the bed next to each other sierra quickly took notice of Cody's cock taking it in her hand sierra began stroking it.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who got bigger."

"Thanks."

Resuming their make out session sierra began jerking of Cody, responding Cody slipped his in between her meaty thighs & began to finger her. This went on for a few minutes until Cody decided to change things up. Laying sierra on her back Cody began to pay extra attention to her large tits sucking & kissing her nipples making her moan.

"Oh Cody I love it when you play with my tits, you're making me so wet."

"I'm gonna suck until the milk come out."

Suddenly sierra began lactating right into Cody's mouth though the milk was sweet it was still a shock for him as he stop to sierra's dismay.

"Why'd you stop that felt great?"

"Your boobs are leaking milk."

"What's the big deal?"

"How is that possible?"

"Oh bunny face clam down the women in my family when we turn 19 our boobs grow bigger & we start lactating it's just genetics."

"Oh I see now."

"Want some more of my milk Cody-Wody."

"Sure."

Resuming his action Cody began drinking sierra's milk sucking in as much as he could though some milk dripped in between her tits. Feeling her milk leave in to Cody's mouth was make sierra hornier as she could feel herself cumming.

"Cody's I'm cumming."

Just as he finished sierra came hard nearly passing out from the pleasure but managed to regain control.

"Remind me to have you do that again." Flirted sierra

Cody barely heard her as he was occupied with something else, noticing that a lot of milk fell in between her tit leaving them slippery this gave Cody another idea.

"Cody?"

"Just want to try something."

Moving over sierra Cody placed his dick in between sierra's tits using his hands to squish them together.

"oh Cody you naughty boy I like when you act pervy."

Thrusting in between her tits into sierra's mouth felt amazing it was like having sex with two cushions. Allowing Cody to have his way with her tits iris laid back as Cody continued to thrust her tits.

"Sierra your boobs feel great." He moaned

"Enjoy it bunny face because they're yours now."

Cody's thrusting was causing more milk to leak out on to his cock, leading sierra to lick some off. Feeling his end coming Cody gave one final thrust cumming in between her tits & on her face.

"Yum your cum is almost as sweet as my milk." She said lick up some of his cum.

"Uh thanks." Said Cody catching his breath as he laid next to his girl.

"I want more please…but with this mouth"

Grabbing Cody's hand she placed it between her legs having him rub her pussy showing how wet she was. Though aroused Cody still felt reluctant due to the risk he knew he was taking.

"wait sierra I don't have any condoms you might get pregnant."

The realization hit sierra to the core as much as she wanted to go there was too much at stake without protection. Sitting up sierra gave Cody a gentle look understanding that they can't do it; Cody couldn't stand seeing sierra so disappointed despite the risk it was worth it for her.

"wait sierra."

Laying her back down Cody move back between her legs pushing the tip of his cock against her outer lips…

"Cody we can't you have no condom & I didn't take my…"

"none of that maters…sierra ever you move to Germany I've missed you like crazy."

"so have I Cody."

"which is why I don't want you visiting me anymore."

"huh!?"

"I want you living with me."

Sierra was shock Cody actually wants her to live with him something she's been wishing for since she first met him.

"do you mean it?"

"yes I do…I'll you move your things down here beside apartment is big enough for us to share"

All this was sounding too good to be true but it was everything was true, sierra was overcome with joy that Cody wanted her to live with him. Pressing his tip harder made sierra moan realizing that he was moving inside her without protection on him…

"Cody I might get pregnant."

"that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Thrusting forward sierra let out a loud moan as she felt Cody dick filling her up reaching her womb. Pounding sierra like a madman blew off any fears of sierra becoming pregnant as he buried his face between her tits, sierra became sex drunk begging Cody to pound her harder also no longer fearing becoming pregnant.

"oh Cody-wody you animal keep going."

More than happy to give her what she wants Cody began thrusting even harder pushing deeper into sierra's womb.

"Cody you're so big you're a lot bigger than last time."

"you're really tight sierra." He moaned

"a whole year of no sex will do that to you."

"allow me to make up for lost time."

Speeding up his tempo rocking sierra world as they moaned like animal not caring who can hear them…

"sierra I'm cummin."

"me toooooo!"

Cody came right into sierra fill her up while she moaned like a maniac before collapsing. Pulling out Cody noticed that was still rock hard, sliding up to sierra's face Cody watched as sierra caught her breath.

"I forgot how cute you look after we do it."

"right back at you bunny-face."

"ready for another round babe."

"always but this time it's I want to choose the position."

Rolling off Cody noticed a lot of some cum leaking out of sierra pussy while he stood at the foot of the bed.

"wow there's a lot leaking out"

"sorry there was so much & I couldn't hold it."

"don't worry I've got plenty more."

Laughing a little sierra turned on all fours waving her ass at him showing the position that she chose.

"up for a little doggy-style."

Cody was more than up for it as hoped on her reinserting his dick, pushing so deep inside her that his pelvis & her ass were touching.

"your hitting my sweet spot."

Pulling back Cody began slamming his pelvis into sierra's ass like a car hitting a wall over & over again. Sierra loves doggy-style as Cody becomes a lot more aggressive & the feeling of his pelvis slamming into her ass made her hornier.

"you're so rough I love it when we do doggy-style."

Egged on by sierra's horny moans decided to be more aggressive slapping sierra's ass while thrusting into her making her squeal with glee.

"spank me Cody harder a lot harder…I've been a bad girl."

"yes you have." He tease.

After a few slaps sierra had light palm prints on both cheeks, which stung but at the same time felt good. Putting all his energy back into thrusting Cody began doing sierra as hard as he could reaching over grabbing her tits putting her over the edge.

"eee Cody I'm cummmming!"

"me toooo!"

No longer able to hold on sierra came followed by Cody who continued thrusting until he had nothing left before collapsing along sierra onto the bed.

…Later…

Resting in the afterglow of their love making both Cody & sierra held each other close cuddling; with Cody's head resting between sierra tits while his hand massage her ass. Gently stroking his hair sierra began humming to herself enjoying being held by her lover.

"sierra?"

" yes bunny-face."

"are you sure about moving in with me."

"oh Cody yes to tell you the truth it pretty boring & lonely up there I was going to move back soon any way but now that I'm going to be living with you I have a reason to speed thing up."

"ok & are you with if I got you pregnant?"

"oh Cody nothing would make me happier than to be the mother of your children someday but we don't have to worry about that now.

"we don't?"

"turns out that today was one of my safe days,"

"well the thought was kinda fun while it lasted,"

"maybe our future baby will be as handsome as the father." Teased sierra

"or a beautiful as the mother…but" Tease Cody

Both could help but giggle at each other's teasing as they began drifting off to sleep in each other's arms happy to have what they been missing for a whole year each other.

…End of CH1…


End file.
